1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying field, and more specifically to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Displayer) panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional LCD panel has a relatively narrow visual angle, when standing by a side of the LCD panel, a viewer cannot watch clearly the image displayed on the LCD panel. Therefore, in recent years the industry has started the researching and production on LCD panels with the wide visual angle.
The wide visual angle regularly includes: by using a pixel electrode with a special pattern, liquid crystal molecules in different areas are led to have tilt angles of different directions when applying an electric field to the LCD panel, thereby realizing a wide visual angle. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to an active component via a through hole and a connection pattern typically. However, the connection pattern will raise a part of the pixel electrode, so a structure like this will lead a chaos to the tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules nearby the connection pattern. However, once the liquid crystal molecules tilt to unexpected directions, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel will be decreased adversely, thereby affecting the displaying effect and unable to realize a stabilized wide visual angle function.